


Guilty Consceince

by ForTheDamaged (CountingWithTurkeys)



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Not Canon to Symphony Universe, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingWithTurkeys/pseuds/ForTheDamaged
Summary: Some relationships are predictable. Who wants that?
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Guilty Consceince

**Author's Note:**

> Real Talk: I really enjoy writing slice of life bubbline stories. I can't do it with Symphony Universe stories, but that's what pseuds are for!

Bonnibel Bubblegum was being watched.

She didn’t need to look up from her book to know that. Not that it would do her any good anyway; her observer was invisible, utterly untraceable to the untrained eye, a silent predator who would reveal herself only when she so chose. If she so chose, and that was a big ‘if’. The invisible observer had no qualms with hiding her presence for hours, and Bonnibel was content to give her the illusion that the scientist had no idea she was being watched from the shadows. It was only polite, after all.

Except there was a distinct air of nervousness, as if the reason her stalker was being so secretive wasn’t because of the pranks she so typically loved to play but because she was trying to avoid some scolding or lecture. No, Bonnibel Bubblegum didn’t need to see her bedroom’s invisible occupant to know that. After all, the pair had been married for decades, and had known each other for hundreds of years more. It was a given that the unseen entity was up to something, the question was what, and though the candy golem was normally fine with letting her queen have her secrets there was the unmistakable essence of ‘guilt’ permeating the room’s atmosphere. And that meant she would have to clean up whatever mess was being made when her back was turned.

With a sigh and a slight quirk of her lips, Bonnibel closed her book and slid her glasses off, resting both on the nightstand on her side of the bed. _She gives me wrinkles…,_ she thought affectionately, already rubbing her temples to prepare herself for whatever calamity was about to befall her formerly peaceful evening. Pinching the bridge of her nose to reflect the fatigue that was already settling over her, Bonnibel shook her head, lowered her hand, and stared at the corner of the room she knew her mate was hiding. “Yes, Marceline?”

Caught, Marceline Abadeer had no choice but to drop her stealth. There was no point in pretending she wasn’t there; Bonnibel knew her too well, and the vampire was well aware that even if she tried the only result would be a cross wife. _Flippin’ telepaths…_ Already Bonnibel had her arms crossed and was wearing The Look, the one that could only be translated as ‘if you tell me now I will consider going easy on you’. It was worth the opportunity. “…Hey Bon,” she murmured like the guilty soul she was.

“Mm.”

“Have I mentioned how rockin’ you look this evening?”

“Mm.”

“And how righteous you are?”

“Mm.”

The Look didn’t waver and Marceline grinned nervously, rubbing the back of her neck in consternation. “So…,” she trailed off, looking everywhere but at her candy queen.

“Yes, Marceline?,” Bonnibel repeated, sickeningly sweet, the implicit ‘what did you do now?’ loud and clear. Not good, not good at all.

“…Do you ever think what life would be like without me?” Bonnibel raised a skeptical eyebrow, but let her mate dig herself into a deeper hole. It was more fun that way. For the candy golem, anyway. “Do you think it’d be nice and more peaceful?”

“Mm…”

“Or,” Marceline continued, trying very hard not to squirm under the candy golem’s gaze, “would you be bored because nothing unexpected ever happens?”

The demon bit her lip, signifying that she was done with her little hypothetical. At first Bonnibel left her like that, letting Marceline squirm almost comically. After all, they were both predators in their own way, and it wasn’t often that, after all of this time, the musician would feel apprehensive about anything she did. She was just too proud of her own chaotic tendencies and special brand of mayhem. _…Which means that whatever she did is nearby and is something that I would otherwise find on my own, and she’s trying to avoid punishment by coming clean now. Cute, but it won’t work._

And yet.

“Why are you asking this like that, Marceline?”

Marceline gulped, looking everywhere she could except at Bonnibel. Too bad she could feel those piercing green eyes boring into her, breaking her resolve, shredding it to the size, shape, and usefulness of a toothpick. “Well…”

“Mm…”

“…The bathtub is full of electric eels and I can’t get them out.”

Bonnibel stared at Marceline, trying to make sure the older immortal did indeed say ‘electric eels’ and ‘bathtub’. Deciding that, yes, she did, Bonnibel sighed once more, but it lacked frustration or weariness. It could only translate as ‘of course you did’, and the vampire’s smile was both an acknowledgement of her guilt and a reminder that Bonnibel chose to spend her eternal life dealing with these little misadventures. _But I wouldn’t have it any other way._ Bonnibel swung her legs out of the blankets, leaving their bed with the elegance befitting her station. “Alright, Marcy. Let’s go.”

Now the singer’s grin was the same lop-sided, devil-may-care smile the scientist loved and fell in love with almost a thousand years ago, and she gracefully accepted the kiss on her cheek that marked her appreciation as Marceline fled to the bathroom. As she flung the door open, Bonnibel distinctly heard her hiss a threatening, “alright, you little posers, you’re in for it now!,” before she led the way inside. Bonnibel Shook her head all the while, no longer needing to censor her smile.

No, she wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
